NINDS convened a meeting of the PDBP Scientific Liaison Group to obtain the opinions of experts in the fields of biomarkers and PD. During this meeting, the PDBP Scientific Liaison Group made recommendations for accelerating the development of biomarkers to enable phase II or III neuroprotection trials. The primary goals of this meeting were to 1) define critical features of a biomarker program focused on disease progression; 2) establish five year goals for the biomarker program; 3) propose a strategy for accomplishing those goals; and 4) where possible, prioritize strategies. The Scientific Liaison Group meeting discussed three components of the PDBP: 1) data management resource; 2) clinical cohorts; and 3) laboratory-based discovery science.